


Blood Kiss

by LunaLeen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Death, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: Due to a deadly wound Adrian needs to turn you
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Blood Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there, I've fallen into a new obsession. Said obsession being Castlevania.  
> I haven't play the games, I've just watch the Netflix series so I don't know a whole lot about the characters and about what Alucard can and cannot do.
> 
> I also wrote this on my phone and english is not my mother tongue...I've never written a reader's insert fic, its not really my cup of tea, but I'm always open to try new things.
> 
> With thaat being said, please excuse any mistakes and enjoy.

You had been hurt by the falling piece of a chandelier that was hit while Adrian was fighting an intruder. Lately a bunch of new vampires had been popping out around Wallachia just looking for trouble and causing mayhem everywhere they went. It pierced your stomach trapping you under it. After seeing this Adrian finished the vampire by cutting its head off and went to check up on you.

‘’A..Adrian…’’ You tried to speak but the pain made it so difficult. He grabbed your hand.

‘’Shhh, don’t speak my love’’ He answered trying to calm you down. His eyes were fixated on the wound and the pool of blood that was forming under you.  
It was bad and he knew he needed to act fast due to all the blood that you were losing. With his steady hands he removed the piece of wood from your stomach and quickly carried you his mother’s old study.

‘’It hurts’’’ You said in tears. 

‘’I know’’ You heard him say before losing consciousness.  
\----- 

When you came to again you were laying on a bed, the white sheets and the bandages covering your stomach were soaked in blood, you felt weak and cold. So cold that your body was shaking.  
‘’[Y/N]’’ Adrian said your name, placing a tray next to the bed and removing some loose strands of hair from your face. ‘’Take this’’ He said placing a flask on your lips trying to help you drink something … it was warm and green, unfortunately you threw it up instantly, you were also throwing up blood. 

This caused you to panic and you started to cry again.

‘’I’m afraid Adrian’’ You sobbed. ‘’I don’t want to die’’

He sat next to you on the bed trying to hug you without moving you too much, he was obviously crying too. You both knew that there was nothing he could do for a wound of that size; not even magic could restore all the damage that had been done to your organs and all the lost blood. 

This was expected after all, you leaving him all alone again. He was basically an immortal, and you were a simple and fragile human that could die for something as simple as a flu.

‘’Adrian’’ You wept ‘’Please don’t leave me, I don’t want to leave you. Please..’’ You pleaded; he knew exactly what you meant. You both had spoken about it a couple of times in the past, but neither of you would’ve thought the moment would come so soon. You had so many plans to start a family.

‘’Please hurry’’ you felt weaker and weaker by the second.

Adrian left the room and came back bringing with him a bottle filled with a dark red liquid that looked like blood, he opened up, took a sip and then kissed you filling your mouth with said liquid.  
He repeated the same process a couple of until he made sure you had drunk enough. Almost instantly after stopping you felt out of breath, you lost your vision and your body felt like it wad been dropped in a tub full of boiling water.  
Suddenly pain was all you knew. Hot, stabbing pain, you started to scream and trash in the bed, pulling your hair out and scratching your face. Adrian sat on top of you grabbing your arms trying to keep you from hurting yourself.  
Amongst all the chaos you could hear him cry and ask for your forgiveness, you wanted to answer him, you wanted to ask him to end you. The pain was just too much but the only thing coming out of your mouth were screams.  
You didn’t know how long you spent like that, it could have been seconds, hours, days, years. Then you started to lose your other senses, you could not feel the sheets under your body, the smell of blood…nothing, the last thing you heard was Adrian’s broken voice telling you that it was going to be over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much, leave a comment pls :)  
> I might make a part 2
> 
> Bye bye


End file.
